Lossedhil
The Lossedhil, or Snow-Elves, were a faction who dwelt in the northern waste. They also had settlements in a secret white haven built by Gilgorath, the leader, and on the western coast of Tol Fuin. The faction was planned to grow. To join the Lossedhil, you had to notify any member, and you could have become a Lossedhel too! Members vance468OZ: Ruler of Elemmar, often handled new recruits, has been faithful toward lord Gilgorath for many "generations." Giglorath: Lord of the faction, builder and ruler of Nim Othiriand. He has been on the server...HEM...I MEAN IN MIDDLE EARTH for a long time now. Fireboltz197: The apprentice of Vance468oz. Currently still traveling to Himling where he will begining training in the elvish ways... Captain Snipes (not real username): First member recruited by Gilgorath. Has a great spirit and much potential. BrothersDavis: Still traveling in Eriador and facing "minor" issues (His computer has broken). He will become a helper and worker of Elemmar and Nim Othriand. Cities Built/Under Constuction The cities of the Lossedhil that have been, or are being built include the following: Nim Othiriand: The white haven of the Lossedhil. A large part of the city consists of gardens of various elven trees and flowers. The residents all reside in large mallorn trees. I know it lies in Middle Earth and that makes no sense but whatever lets go with it. Elemmar: Another weirdly placed city, upon Himling, Vance468oz being the ruler. It was once Gilgorath's city long ago but that whole project failed entirely...So lets go for a 2.O shall we? Cities Planned The cities planned to be built and ruled by the Lossedhil are listed bellow: Taniquetil: Not really a city just the mountain that Manwe's halls are on. In lore, the Vanyar decided to live on the mountains slopes. However, Tirion will still be the capitol of the Vanyar and will not be abandoned. Tirion: Capitol of the Vanyar lies on the hill Tuna (xD thats right it lies on a tuna people). Help from other elves would be much appreciated with this one. In lore, the Vanyar and the Noldor founded it. Lets hope this city doesn't take 67 years to complete like the real one. Allies Unknown Laws/Code Now this part is a bit less lore based more on what players should and should not do. The rules are bellow in order, up to down, of most to least important rules. * ALWAYS follow the server rules. Those rules are put there for a reason don't ignore them. * Never kinslay (unless it is necessary). * Don't leak secrets! There are a lot of secret bases I've built and I wouldn't want an army of Gundabad orcs knocking at any of their doors! * Uphold all alliances. I know this rule goes without saying but still I would like to emphasize it (good god please someone fix that spelling I'm sorry). * Do not kill unless necessary. * Don;t do anything rash. Follow you gut but I mean don't knock on Joetatoes door with 50 elves that would be awful. * MANNERS! * Read this list. Vanyar Lore (Tokien) To be added soon (if you want you may add things as long as it is actually true). Category:Faction Category:Good Category:Elves Category:Disbanded Factions